Conventional beds include a bed frame, a box springs supported by the bed frame and a mattress supported by the box springs. The box springs and the mattress typically have a uniform height or thickness from the head to the foot of the bed. A person who tends to sleep on his or her side sleeps with the left or right shoulder against the mattress. This sleep position, however, may contribute to painful shoulder conditions since the shoulder supports a large portion of the weight of the upper body.
Accordingly, a shoulder pain alleviating mattress assembly which may be configured with an arm gap that accommodates an arm of a user to reduce pressure on the user's shoulder as the user lies on his or her side on the mattress assembly is needed.